


If We Don't Have Any Heroics We May Get Out Of Here

by darthcookie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anchors, Cerberus - Freeform, Eggs, Electrocution, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Pineapples, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Trauma, druid, goo, hellhound, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Malia is dating Parrish, living with Peter, and loves her job. Then she runs into a Monster and Malia becomes angry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacle monsters are the worse.

Malia only grew stronger as time went on. Peter taught her how to effortlessly shift into her coyote form and back. She was her own anchor now, she no longer needed Stiles to keep her human (it had gotten a little weird having Stiles as her anchor since he had married her cousin Derek.) The four Hales, Malia, Derek, Peter, and Stiles, trained together every other day at the new Hale compound. Derek's beautiful woodwork was everywhere in the house, from the bannister to the door, Derek made everything with love. Malia, as well as Peter, had a permanent bedroom there but neither Malia or Peter actually lived there, instead choosing to share Peter's huge downtown apartment. When Malia's "dad", Henry Tate, finally remarried and moved to New Orleans, Peter invited her to come live with him. He knew that Malia couldn't stay alone, she needed family and he was her family. He didn't think she'd say yes but when she did, he tried his hardest to contain his happiness. Malia wasn't the only one that needed family around her, Peter needed her too. Unbeknownst to anyone, Peter had changed his anchor. It was no longer his anger, it was his love for his daughter and even if she drove him crazy sometimes with her sassy mouth, he loved her and was trying to be a better man because of her. 

It was now five years after Malia graduated from High School and she was thriving in her chosen field: wild life rescuer. She had the ability to coax any animal out of dangerous situations, whether it was a raccoon in an attic or a deer tangled in a fence, Malia would gracefully and calmly help the animal out so that it wasn't killed (even though she struggled extremely hard to curb her instinct to eat the deer).  
If the animal was hurt then she'd either take it to Scott, now the local veterinarian, or Scott would come out to her. Malia loved her job and she was good at it. It was on one of these calls that Malia would encountered the tentacle monster, or as Stiles called it, Octoasshole. 

The call had come in from Parrish, "Hey, Malia, I think there might be a big snake or something out on the trails past the waterfall."

"Why? What happened? And gross, I hate snakes."

"I know but your our only wildlife person in town."

"So what happened?"

"A couple were out messing around and saw a huge snake slither into the bushes. They said it looked like a boa constrictor so yeah, go get it, Babe."

Malia smiled to herself as she said, "Jordan, I already told you to not call me babe when it's a professional call."

He laughed as he said, "I know but you're so cute I can't help it."

"I'm ferocious, not cute. Anyway, I'll call you when I catch it, okay."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will" she said as she hung up on him.  
Malia and Parrish had started to see each other almost two years after she graduated from high school. He had been attracted to her for awhile but waited until he knew she was in a good spot in her life to be in a relationship. She helped him stay grounded with her wildness. She was uncomplicated, she liked what she liked and Parrish appreciated that. Her frankness never left him guessing where he stood with her. He knew at some point she was going to his wife but for now they were just having fun dating each other. 

Malia drove her truck out to the sanctuary as close to the waterfall as she could. She'd still have to walk for about ten minutes but she could handle it with all her gear. She began her trek to the waterfall when she began to notice that the closer she got the less woodland creatures she could hear. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Malia began to become more focused on her surroundings, all of her instincts began to scream at her to run away. She was just about to back away from the waterfall when all of a sudden something grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the ground. Malia sat up as fast as she could and that's when she saw what she was really dealing with and it wasn't a snake, it was something much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malia gets attacked. This chapter is a bit serious.

Malia kicked and kicked at the tentacle but it would not let go of her. She could feel the suckers stick to her calf, almost drilling into her. Pain shot up her leg. Three more tentacles appeared out of the bushes. "Fuck!" Malia yelled out. Almost as if the monster heard her, the tentacles quickly wrapped themselves around her other leg and both her arms. Pain engulfed all her limbs. Then to her horror two more tentacles slithered up her body. One reached the middle of her chest and pulled off her top and bra after the tentacle sliced through them with its razor sharp suckers. While this was happening, the other tentacle did the exact same thing to her shorts and underwear. The four tentacles around her arms and legs lifted her up off the ground slightly so that the two free tentacles could wrap themselves around her waist and chest. The whole time this was happening, Malia struggled the best she could but she could not get a sliver of slack to try to get away.

Finally, the last two tentacles appeared and Malia knew that she had to do everything and anything to get away. These last two tentacles were different from the other six. They were sleeker due to the fact that they didn't have suckers but they had ridges and between those ridges there were noticeable lumps. They immediately reminded Malia of nightmare anal beads. One of the tentacles immediately slapped her in the face, leaving a stinging trail of ooze across her cheeks and lips. It forced her mouth open and slithered down her throat. Malia couldn't even gag. Then she heard it, a voice in her head that wasn't her own:

"Mate, fuck, maybe not kill you. Give you eggs. Babies."

"Fuck you!" Malia screamed in her head.

The monster laughed as it said "You feel all pain. I give you pain."

Malia felt the last tentacle slither up her left leg, its stinging goo burning as it left a trail. She felt it inch closer to her vagina. Malia lost all control. The savage coyote she once was burst through her humanity and she transformed into her coyote form almost against her will. Her transformation took the monster by surprise and in that tiny moment Malia was able to free her body. Her coyote gnashed her teeth, almost cutting through the segment. The tentacle shot out of her mouth and with that Malia took off running. She never looked behind to see if the monster was after her, she just wanted to get as far away as she could. She was almost blinded by her fear and anger as she ran as fast as she could. Finally, she started to see the porch lights of the Hale Compound. She ran even faster, her four legs gaining speed she didn't think she had left. She bounded up the steps and crashed through the screen door, tearing the actual screen away from the doors frame. Derek instantaneously transformed into his wolf form as Stiles grabbed his sigil engraved knife. Malia pounced on Derek, knocking him to the floor and holding him down. Derek let out an alpha howl and Malia stopped trying to bite him. She quickly changed back into her human form as Stiles yelled out her name. She got off of Derek (whom by this time had changed back as well), stood up and grabbed Stile's phone off the couch. She dialed Parrish's direct number at the Sheriff's Department. Parrish answered the phone and was immediately assaulted with Malia yelling "You fucking sent me to a tentacle monster, Jordan! A fucking monster!"

"What!?" He could feel the hellhound in him starting to stir.

"You heard me! Get over here now!" She threw the phone at Derek as she kicked the coffee table over. 

Stiles and Derek had been staring at Malia the whole time. They knew to not approach her as she was talking to Parrish. Malia was naked, covered in red angry welts, dirt, and raised round bruises. They could both see weird goo trails all over her legs. Stiles calmly said while walking over to her holding a blanket he had been under before Malia busted through the door, "Malia, let me help you, okay. Let me put this around you and help you upstairs."

Malia growled at him, "Get away from me, Stiles."

Derek growled back as he said, "Stop growling dammit."

Malia stared at both of them then ran up the stairs.  
Derek and Stiles gave her some time to herself. Derek had called back Jordan to tell him where Malia was. Stiles began pulling up all of his research that he had on tentacle monsters. When he heard the shower turn off he went upstairs and lightly knocked on her bedroom door. 

"Malia, can I come in?"

There was silence first then he heard her quietly say, "It won't come off, Stiles. I can't get the slime off me."

"Can I come in to help you?"

"Yes."

Stiles opened the door and found Malia still naked sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest, her arms clutching her legs to her body and her head resting on her knees. She looked so small to him.  
"Can I sit close to you?"  
"Yeah."  
He sat next to her, his laptop resting at the foot of the bed.  
"Can we talk about what happened so I know how to help you?"

"Yeah."

Stiles said, "All of you downstairs, turn your ears off. This conversation is between me and Malia, got it."

They both heard small growls come from the downstairs. Malia looked at Stiles, "Jordan and Peter are here?"

"Peter came to train. We did not call him. I swear. It's taken every bit of Alphaness from Derek to keep Peter downstairs and in the house. Peter wants to come up here and hug you and tear apart that monster until it's nothing more then a memory. We figured you weren't ready to deal with your dad just yet."

"Thanks. And Jordan?"

"He's also going crazy. Derek is keeping him calm too. Barely, but he's got them in check."

Malia nodded. 

"Okay, tell me what it looked like and when you're ready, you need to show me the wounds."

Malia nodded and began to tell Stiles what had happened. Stiles could feel his anger rising as well. The Pack had been through countless fights to the death but not once did any of them ever get attacked in that way. When Malia was done she stood up and showed Stiles the welts, bruises, and goo that was still stuck to her. Stiles examined them carefully.  
"Malia, it didn't penetrate you, right anally or vaginally, right?"

"No. I swear."

"I believe you."

"The worst thing is that it wanted me to feel all the pain. I want it dead, Stiles. I want to rip it to pieces, tear out its heart and set it on fire."

"Don't worry, Babes, we'll make it feel every ounce of pain."

Malia gave Stiles a weary smile at the mention of her old nickname from him. 

Stiles pulled up a picture "Was it this?"

Malia nodded "That's it."

"Okay, now I know what we're dealing with. Give me about 10 minutes to make a pumice lotion for you that will counteract the goo and help heal the wounds faster, okay."

"Okay."

Stiles leaned over and gave Malia a kiss on the forehead. "I am so sorry this happened."

"Thanks."

He got up and went to the door, "So, you tell me what you want to do. Are you ready to tell them? Do you want me to tell them? Do you not want to say anything except we have a monster to kill? Can I send Parrish up here now? Or Peter?"

"I'll tell Jordan, you tell the rest. Please send him up here."

"Got it." He closed the door and bounded down the stairs. He sent Parrish upstairs and then started to gather all of the things he needed to make the lotion for Malia. He explained to Peter, Derek, and now both Jackson and Isaac, (they had both shown up when they heard Derek howl when Malia was attacking him), what had happened. The intensity and seething anger became stifling. Stiles pulled Derek aside and told him that he should take the pack out for a run to burn off the energy but to not step a foot into the area where the monster was. They needed to surprise it to kill it. Derek gathered Peter, Isaac, and Jackson and told them they were going for a run in the opposite direction of the monster. All of them protested until Derek pulled the Alpha card on them. After they left, Stiles finished making the lotion and went back up to Malia's room. Before he knocked, Malia said, "Come in, Stiles."  
Stiles walked in to find Jordan sitting next to Malia, his left arm wrapped around her.  
"Ready to get rid of the goo?"

"Fuck yes."

"Here's the thing, I need to make sure it's working so I need to either help you apply it or I need to at least be there with you."

"In the shower?"

"At least in the bathroom."

Parrish said "You need to watch her shower?"

"Sorta? Not in a pervy way. I need to make sure she doesn't have a bad reaction to the lotion and to make sure it's doing what needs to be done. Come on, I've literally seen all of you naked. Seriously, like every other day."

Malia nodded, "Okay, Stiles."

"There's one more thing."

Parrish grimaced, "What now?"

Stiles sat on the bed, "Well, once we get all the goo off of you in your human form, you need to switch into your coyote form so we can make sure there's none on your fur."

Malia flashed her eyes for a second then said, "Great. This day just keeps getting better and better. Jordan is going to have to help you just in case I freak out. I can feel her and she's still really angry. "  
Stiles nodded and they began the clean up. When Malia had to transform, Parrish had to transform a bit as well to keep her calm. The lotion worked like a charm. All of the goo came off, her welts disappeared and the bruises slowly faded away. Even her fur was spotless and clean.  
Stiles excused himself and went back downstairs. 

Malia held out her hand to Parrish, "Come on, Love, I need to talk to the pack now. Show them that I'll be okay eventually and we need to form a plan on how to kill that thing."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jordan walked over to her, kissed her cheek, held her hand and walked downstairs with her. The pack were waiting for her. Derek approached her first, "Can I scent you? I need to scent you. I need to help make you okay. Please."  
Malia nodded and Derek held her to him, rubbing his head all over Malia's neck and shoulders. When he was done he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away from her, "Can the others scent you?"  
Malia nodded so he let her go and stood to her right, "Peter first, then Parrish, Jackson, Isaac, and finally Stiles."  
Peter finally got to hug his daughter. In his hug, Malia finally cried. He held her for a long time. When she was done, Peter scented her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead as well before he said, "You and I will eviscerate that thing, okay." Malia nodded wide eyed. The rest of the pack scented her and to Malia's amazement, she did start to feel a lot better. The scents of her loved ones made her start feeling somewhat whole again. 

They all sat down in the living room. Peter pulled out an old book from his messenger bag. He looked at Parrish, "You did close down the trail before you came here, right?" 

"Yes."

"Did you actually talk to the person that called in the snake sighting?"

"No. Why?"

"From what Malia described and helped Stiles to identify, its main goal is to impregnate humans with its self fertilized eggs. The gender of the host does not matter. It's offspring have short gestation times, a week, and they burst through the vaginal or anal opening, pulling out the insides of the host to devour. It is also a painful pregnancy due to the goo that the eggs produce to nurture them and when the eggs crack inside the host body the shards cut up the host's insides to make them easier to pull out."

Everyone in the pack either grimaced or lost color. Peter wasn't done, "Parrish, you need to find out where the person is that called in the snake sighting and you need to make sure they're okay because if they're not, we need to either put them out of their misery or we'll have to deal with at least 12 other monsters."

Stiles interrupted Peter, "Wait, we're not going to kill the poor person are we?"

"Of course we are. They probably wish they were dead already."

"I refuse to believe that there isn't some sort of potion I can make that will kill these parasites. Derek, let me try."

Derek let out a sigh, "You have until Parrish calls us to tell us either we don't have to worry about it or we have a lot to worry about it. Got it?"

"So that gives me...?"

"A hour, Stiles. You have a hour, tops. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Jackson, Isaac, since you're both EMT's, you go with Parrish. I'll call Scott to have him on standby just in case we need him for the fight. I'm not going to tell him all the details, okay Malia. He is not Pack. And if we need him he can bring Liam and his band of merry imbeciles to help too."

Peter snickered at Derek, "Wow, nephew, still not over that last tussle with Scott's pack?"

"Their immaturity got me poisoned. I'm not in the mood to see any of them any time soon. Anyway, let's get going."

Malia looked at Derek, "Umm, what about me?" 

"You stay here and rest or help Peter and Stiles come up with something to kill the monster and its offspring. Alright, let's go."

Everyone knew what needed to be done. They were all out for revenge and they weren't going to stop until they got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little story.  
> If I've misstagged anything, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish, Jackson, and Isaac find the aftermath of a tentacle monsters abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a break down of Parrish's names:
> 
> Jordan= Only Malia calls him Jordan
> 
> Parrish= What everyone calls him
> 
> Cerberus= He's only called this when he's in his supernatural form.

Parrish, with Jackson and Isaac in tow, raced to the sheriff's department to get the address of the caller as well as to grab some extra guns. He had called Noah ahead of time to try to hunt down the address. He pulled into the parking lot as Noah walked out and over to the patrol car. He looked inside to find Jackson and Isaac back there, "So, what is really going on, Isaac."

"There's a tentacle monster out by the waterfall. We need to kill it."

"I see. Everyone okay?"

"That's what we need to find out. The monster likes to impregnate humans."

"Oh god. Yes, you need to kill it, quickly. What's my son doing, Jackson?"

"Making some drugs, potions, something we can use to kill the monster."

"Weren't you both supposed to be at work today?"

"Technically we are."

Parrish came back to the car with a duffle bag full of guns and ammo, "Sherriff, I'll call you to update you, okay."

"Of course. Jackson, you better make sure my son isn't harmed."

"Why me...yeah, okay."  
Parrish drove off. 

1717 Bruce Way was like any other house on the quiet block. Two stories, brown and white with a two car garage. It was nothing big or unusual. Parrish, Jackson, and Isaac quickly got out of the patrol car and all three of them started running up the front steps. The trio had heard the desperate muffled cries coming from the upstairs. Isaac kicked the door in and they ran up the stairs, busted the bedroom door down and stopped right in their tracks. 

A young couple where stuck to the bedroom wall, separately and within arms length of each other, covered and held in place by what could only be described as a giant splattering of greenish yellow mucus. It was as if something coughed up a ball of phlegm and spit it on the couple. They were fully encased in it, from their feet all the way up to and over their mouths. Their eyes were wild with fear. Isaac blurted out with disgust, "It's moving."

Jackson growled as he said, "And they're pregnant."

The "mucus" pulsed and rippled over the couples bodies, especially over their mouths, as if they were being feed continuously. Their bellies were grotesquely inflated, as if they were carrying a dozen almost full term babies. The trio watched as the couples bellies twisted and undulated horrifically. They were so horrified by what they were witnessing that they changed into their supernatural forms. The couples eyes became even wider. 

Isaac turned to Jackson, "Call Stiles, now!"

Isaac and Parrish walked over to the couple. Parrish said in his creepy Cerberus voice, "Don't touch it, Isaac. It will attach itself to you. We should just put them out of their misery. I can set fire to them by touching their heads."

"No! Let's wait for Stiles."

"They are suffering."

"No."

They began to hear a muffled cracking noise. They turned to the man stuck on the wall. The whites of his eyes were red with blood. Blood tears began to fall from his eyes. Suddenly, tendrils of the mucus burst up and drank the tears. The tendrils attached themselves to the inside corners of the man's eyes so that they could drink his blood tears. Another cracking sound emanated from his body. The man let out a muffled scream as Isaac and Cerberus watched the outline of the man's arm turn to jelly, as if it was now boneless. 

Jackson ran up to them, "Stiles said that there is no hope for them at this point. We need to end their suffering. The pack is on it's way."  
The man screamed again as the same thing that happened to his arm happened to his left leg. The woman stuck to the wall screamed and screamed, becoming hysterical with each passing moment, the mucus muffling her.

Jackson said to Cerberus, "Before you help them I need to grab all the salt I can. As soon as they pass, the mucus will fall off of them and we need to throw as much salt as we can on it. The mucus is a pod and the salt will bind the creatures inside."

"Go, Jackson."

Jackson ran out. He searched the kitchen and grabbed all the salt they had. Pink salt, black salt, kosher salt and regular table salt. He threw it all in a bag and ran upstairs. 

Cerberus was standing on a night stand trying to not touch any of the mucus. Jackson nodded at him as Isaac said, "That poor man is almost dead already."

"I know, Isaac. Here, as soon as it falls off, throw the salt on it."

"Okay."

Isaac and Jackson got ready as Cerberus reached up to touch the man's head, "Don't be afraid. I will take your pain away. Close your eyes and remember your favorite time and you will be there. Close your eyes."

The man closed his eyes and Cerberus touched the man's head. In an instant the man was completely burnt, leaving behind a half of a charred skull. The mucus fell onto the bed. The contents squirmed around frantically. Isaac and Jackson poured half of their salt supply on it. The contents became more frantic, bashing into each other harder and harder. The mucus became a brownish purple color and the contents stilled. 

Cerberus went over to the woman, stood on the nightstand and did the exact same thing. Jackson and Isaac had to repeat the process. Cerberus changed back into Parrish, "Fuck, that sucked. At least Cerberus took their pain away before they died."

Jackson kept sprinkling salt from small pig shaped salt shakers on the mucus, which at this point had hardened. They waited for the pack. 

Stiles, Derek, Peter, and Malia got to the house on Bruce Way. They had parked a block away so that no one could identify them later since the couple was now dead. They went around back and into the house through the back door. Derek whispered, "Jackson?"

"Upstairs."

They quickly went upstairs. Derek sneered as he looked at the mucus, "What the fuck is that?"

Jackson sighed, "It's the thing that fell off of them. I think there are eggs inside."

Stiles and Peter went closer to investigate it. Stiles poked one of the mucus blobs with a bat. The contents moved a bit. "Good, they're still alive. The monster won't come if they're still alive. Derek, Peter, I need you both to gently grab the comforter and place it on the floor with the blobs."

Derek and Peter gently placed to comforter on the floor. Stiles opened up his bag and pulled out a glass jar filled with a sparkling milky fluid, "This will lock them inside. They will never be born. They'll die inside there, slowly suffocating in a day. Stand back."

The pack stood back as Stiles opened the jar. He began to pour some of the liquid onto the mucus blobs while saying, "You wandered through the willows, in the forest you were found trying to hide your footprints in the ground. It's not so wise, if you try to run. It's not so wise, you know I've won, you know I've won." 

The contents became active again, glowing this time. The pack could see the inside of the eggs. They were pink tentacle monsters squirming around. Their eyes flashed purple and grey, their tentacles flailing around inside the eggs. After five minutes the contents stopped glowing and stilled again. Stiles stood next to Derek, "That should take care of that."

Parrish looked at Stiles, "So how do we kill the big one?"

Stiles looked at Malia as she said, "With fire...and electricity."

Parrish snarled, "Theo."  
Malia nodded, "Yes, Theo. I already called him. He's meeting us in a hour at the compound. We need to go."

The pack gathered their stuff, the skulls, and the mucus blobs and left the house. Peter drove one of the couples cars so that they could deal with the aftermath of the couples "disappearance " later. None of them were happy that Theo had to be involved but they needed him so they knew they had to work with him even if they still didn't trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's spell are lyrics from the song The Hunted by Snow Ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Peter became a mentor to a chimera.

Malia and Parrish got to the compound first to find Theo already waiting for them on the porch. Parrish sneered as Theo waved at them.

"Why him, Malia?"

"I told you why, Jordan."

"He's such a smug asshole."

"How are you not use to it yet? You've been dealing with Peter for years now."

"Peter's a different kind of smug asshole."

Malia touched his hand, "Jordan, look at me."

Jordan turned towards her, "Theo is a necessary evil. We need him. He's not as bad as he use to be since he joined Satomi's pack. She's really grounded him."

Jordan sighed, "Whatever. I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him, you just have to work with him. For me, please."

"Alright. But if he even eyeballs you funny, I'm torching him."

"Jordan..."

"Malia.."

There was a knock on the passenger side window, "Malia, Jordan, seriously, it's creepy out here and I'm tired. It was a long day at work, damn kids are sometimes stupid as shit."

Malia got off the car, "Jesus, Theo, remind me to make sure my kids don't end up in your kindergarten class."

Theo laughed as he said, "Hey Parrish."

"Theo."

Theo hugged Malia. Jordan let out a huff. The rest of the pack drove up to the compound. Stiles yelled over to Theo, "Theo, come help us get something out of the truck."

Theo went over to Stiles and hugged him. Derek let out a growl as Theo said, "Alpha, calm down, I'm not here to mess with your mate. I know who he belongs to...now."

Stiles moved away from Theo, "You're such a dick sometimes, Theo."

Theo laughed as he looked into the truck, "What the fuck are those?" The smile on Theo's face turned into a grimace. He could feel a sense of wrongness around them followed by nausea and anger. He was horrified to see that his hand was reaching out to touch one when Parrish grabbed it, "Don't touch it, idiot."

Theo snapped out of it and pulled his hand away, "Again, what the fuck are those?"

Derek pulled the hatch down from his truck so that they could slide the pods out from the back, "They're the reason you're allowed here today."

"Tentacle monster eggs? You didn't tell me about that."

Peter finally got to the compound reeking of gasoline, "Is it going to be a problem, Mr. Raeken?"

Theo had a lot of respect for Peter. Peter had taken the time to mentor him once he had calmed down. Theo amused Peter, he knew that Theo specifically went after Stiles and Malia while they were dating to try to break them up. Once they broke up, not due to Theo, Peter watched as Theo again targeted Stiles to see if he could get him into his bed. He succeeded but of course it didn't last, Stiles distrusted Theo to much. Theo then went after Malia. Malia had loved Theo but she knew he wasn't good for her, he was still to angry and lost. Malia begged Peter to talk to him, to guide him through his anger. She knew how hard Peter had worked through his own anger issues, to become the better man then he was before. So Peter did that for Malia.

One day, Peter followed Theo around and when the first chance opened up for him to abduct him, Peter did just that. He took Theo to his home and tied him to a chair. Before Theo woke up, Peter held Theo against the chair he had tied him to and stuck his claws into the base of Theo's skull. Peter watched Theo's worse memories and then watched the memories of Theo's time in his own personal hell. Peter watched all the times Theo was killed by his 'sister' and was horrified by them. Theo's memories brought up Peter's own memories of the time he spent locked in his mind while in his coma and the second time after looking into Valack's gross third eye. Peter knew he had to help Theo. 

Once Theo came to, he found himself tied to a chair and Peter sitting across from him while staring at him. He sneered at Peter, "What did you do to me, you asshole? Oh god, my head hurts so much."

"Mr. Raeken, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Fuck you, Peter!"

"Don't threaten me with a good time, boy."

Peter shot Theo's right shoulder with a paint ball gun. Theo screamed, "What the fuck, Peter?! Owww!"

"I'm going to shot you again, Theo. Answer my question."

"Fine! Fuck! Tell me the bad news first."

"Smart boy. The bad news is that you're seriously screwed up. Like majorly screwed up."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I already knew that."

Peter shot him again on the exact same spot.  
"Stop shooting me, Peter! It fucking stings!"

"Well no shit, Theo. I need you to shut your mouth and listen to me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"So, for the good news. I am going to help you get through your anger issues and become a better person and chimera."

Theo laughed, "You? You're a total dick most of the time. Your pack barely puts up with you. If you weren't a Hale your nephew would of banished you from Beacon Hills. Malia barely trust you and Stiles doesn't trust you at all. You're one mistake away from being cast out of your pack and turning into an omega."

"But, Theo, I do have a pack, unlike you. You're all alone and everyone knows it. You reek of loneliness and desperation. You crave to be touched by someone that loves you, and your body remembers that kind of touch, like a muscle memory, and you've had that before but you destroy love because those that get close to you leave and you might as well hurt them before they hurt you. It's the reason you fucked Stiles and Malia. You made it impossible to be in the packs you've craved to join since you were with the dread doctors. The Hale Pack will never allow you to join and the McCall pack wants you dead."

Theo stayed quiet, not being able to look at Peter.  
"Theo, I know this because that's also me. I couldn't save my nephew from killing an innocent. I couldn't save my family from burning. I killed my beautiful niece to become the alpha. It's taken me decades to change and if I can help you to become the better man even you wish you could be, then I'm going to try to help you do that. Please, Theo, let me help you. Don't travel the same road I did. It's awful and lonely and you don't want to live like that."

Theo looked at Peter, "Let me go, Peter."

Peter sighed as he got up, "Going to have to do this the hard way I guess."

"Get the fuck away from me Peter!"

Peter held him back against the chair and stuck his claws into him again but this time Peter brought up Theo's good memories. Peter watched Theo with his real parents and all of the love they lavished on him. He watched Theo with his sister, how they played and laughed together before Theo got sick, needing a heart transplant and being approached by the dread doctors. He caught glimpses of the love Malia showered on Theo. Peter let Theo see his happy memories on a loop for about half a hour then let him go. He sat back into his chair and waited for Theo to come to. 

Theo woke up slowly, tears in his eyes, "Please, Peter, don't do that again. It's not fair to me and my head is pounding."

"Theo, how is it not fair to you? They're your memories. You already lived them. They've happened to you."

"It's not fair because I can never have that again."

"But you can. Let me help you."

Theo shook his head, "I can't, Peter. I killed my sister to take her heart. My sister's death caused my parents death. The dread doctors killed them to take me. I killed my whole family. I don't deserve love."

"Theo, you were nine. You were a scared dying little boy and three adults came to you telling you they could make you better."

"But I knew, Peter! I knew my sister was going to have to die for me. They told me I'd have to watch her die and I did and I was glad it was her and not me. I didn't want to die."

"Of course you didn't, Theo. They took you and turned you evil. You weren't born evil."

"I held my foster parents hostage and then I let the dread doctors kill them."

"What? Why?"

"I needed people to sign stuff for me. They were asshole child pornographers and when they tried to do that to me, I had the dread doctors terrorize them then held them hostage and when I no longer needed them I let the dread doctors experiment on them."

"They were assholes, Theo. They deserved everything that happened to them."

"I know, but I still did it, and I was happy about it."

"You should of been. You saved countless other kids from them. Look, I can't say that you're going to completely change, look at me, I'm still an asshole and I'm okay with that, but I'm not actively running around trying to ruin my life or the people I care about. If I can try to be better, you can too. Theo, you should want that. Stop forcing yourself to be alone."

They both stayed quiet for a very long time. Theo thought over everything Peter had told him. He was so tired of being alone, exhausted and scared. He wanted a pack, a home, a real life. Theo looked up at Peter, "I need to be in a pack, Peter and you can't offer me that."

"Not my pack, or the McCall pack, but I can offer you a pack to belong too, here, in Beacon Hills. Just say yes and I'll take you there. Please, Theo, do this for yourself."

Theo nodded as he said, "You promise you won't kill me, Peter? That this pack will accept me?"

"I promise I won't kill you today and yes, I have the alpha's complete assurance that the pack will accept you. So your answer is yes?"

"Yes."

Peter smiled at him, "Good. Now let's go get your stuff and I'm taking you out for a huge dinner before I drop you off."

"Okay...and Peter."

"Yes, Mr. Raeken?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You have a lot of hard work ahead of you. But I promise you this, if and when you need me, I will be there for you, okay."

"Okay."

"And by the way, your 'sister', the one that killed you every day. She wasn't your real sister, just some entity called up to lock you in that space."

Theo was shocked, "How would you know that?"

"I saw its true face."

Theo wanted to cry. Peter went over to him, untied him, and gave Theo a real hug. Theo broke down so Peter just held on to him until he was done. He took Theo to dinner and then to Satomi's pack and with her and her packs help they taught Theo how to channel his anger into something more productive to him and his fight to become a better man. Satomi and Peter were both surprised that Theo decided to become an elementary school teacher, but they let him do it and he was good at it. Kids loved him and he enjoyed being around them, teaching them to be independent and strong.  
Peter, in his own way, loved Theo as if he was family. He made sure the Hale and McCall packs called a truce towards Theo. 

And so that's how Theo became an ally to the Hale Pack. He'd occasionally work with them and they'd do the same for his pack. Most of the time he didn't regret it, but today, looking at the mucus pods, he was seriously starting to regret answering Malia's call. 

Peter placed his arm around Theo's shoulder, "Well, is it?"

"Nope. Lets kill this tentacle monster."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack hatches a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little chapter.

They all sat around the living room table. Malia and Parrish stared at each other. Theo watched them, "What are you two doing?"

Malia spoke first, "Trying to keep Cerberus in check. Jordan isn't happy you're here so Cerberus keeps trying to pop out. Cerberus still wants you, Theo."

"Why?"

Cerberus broke through and turned to Theo, "Because you cheated the Nemeton, Theo Raeken. I took all of the other chimeras there except for you. I will take you there one day, Theo Raeken." 

"I don't doubt that, Cerberus."

Cerberus left Parrish. Malia just shook her head as she said, "Dad, your protégé is already pissing off Cerberus."

Peter sighed, "Theo, stop fucking around with our hellhound please."

Theo smiled as he said, "I'm not doing anything."

Derek spoke up, "Enough. We need to go over the plan."

Theo raised his hand, "Question, are we doing this tonight?"

Stiles frowned, "No. That Octoasshole will be too hard to find as it sleeps. We do need to be there at daybreak though. Look, this is the plan, that monster wakes up at daybreak. It'll be groggy and that's when we strike. They have a tendency to stay by waterfalls so that's where we'll be. When it comes out of the water, Cerberus needs to set half of it on fire as Theo electrocutes the other half."

Theo raised his hand again, "About that, you do know that I can't just produce electricity, right?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, we're going to hook you up to some jumper cables and you can take it from there."

"Okay than."

"Anyway, I need all of you, except for Malia, to go into town and hit up every store that could possibly sell fresh pineapples and I need you to buy them. They must be fresh, not canned and not already cut up. Peter, buy each one of us a juicer, the good kind. We can't afford to have them break down on us. Octoasshole is highly allergic to the enzymes in pineapples, plus the spell I cast over it will ramp up the power of the enzymes by a thousand, so once Theo and Cerberus knock it out, we will douse it with all of the pineapple juice we have. It won't kill it but it will dry it out. That's when we attack. Cut its tentacles off but keep them in a pile, I need them. All of you need to help each other pull its heart out. Once you pull its heart out, Cerberus needs to set it ablaze and that should do it."

Malia spoke up, "What about the suckers? They will latch onto you and they fucken hurt."

Stiles winked at her, "Babes, I have a solution for that, literally. Once we get there, we are spritzing each other with juice. The tentacles won't stick to you. So, oh yeah, buy some spray bottles."

Peter said, "How many pineapples do we need to buy?"

"All the pineapples. We need like two or three hundred of them. Buy a couple of those empty large water jug things, the kind you use for water dispensers."

Theo raised his hand again. Derek shook his head as he said, "Theo, you don't have to raise your hand."

"Well I don't know. Anyway, this sounds like a lot of work that needs to be done in very little time, should I call some of my Pack?"

"No."

"Not Satomi, but maybe Brett and Lori? Oh wait, Lori is out of town. What about Brett?"

Derek nodded, "Alright, I'll call Brett."

Malia nodded as well, "Brett is a badass. We can totally us him."

Stiles agreed, "Fuck yeah, we could definitely use Brett."

Theo huffed, "Well fuck, if everyone loves Brett so much why am I here."

Parrish laughed, "We all love Brett because he's not an asshole and you know why you're here, we need your electrical ability. If it wasn't for that, we would of just called Brett."

Theo sneered, "Parrish, you really need to get over your jealousy of me. Not even Derek has an issue with me concerning Stiles."

Derek mockingly laughed, "Yeah I do. But I trust him and our bond. Keep being a dick, Theo, and Satomi and I will actively find you a mate even if you're not ready. Your days of fucking lonely mom's of your students will be over."

Theo feigned repulsion, "That shit is not funny, Alpha Hale."

"Then knock your shit off, Theo."

Malia just shook her head. Stiles rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, let's quit with the fuckery and do what needs to get done. Malia, I need you to come with me to the Apothecary so you can help me with the spell."

"Okay."

Derek stood up, "Alright, let's go. Everyone split up. I'll call Brett on the way and have him meet up with you, Peter, since you're getting the juicers, the spray bottles, and the water bottles too. Let's go."

Everyone quickly went to their cars. They had a long night ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves, born and bitten, a werecoyote, a hellhound, a Druid, and a Chimera come together to make and mix a potion. 
> 
> Some of them come together in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Brett.

Malia and Stiles quietly walked out of his apothecary. They had spent the last two hours making the potion to add to the pineapple juice. Malia groaned, "I'm exhausted and we did nothing but mix things together. How do you handle it? I'm a coyote and I'm so tired. You're a human."

Stiles laughed, "I'm use to it. Plus I'm not just a human, remember."

"Oh yes, I forgot, you're the Druid of Beacon Hills."

"Damn straight." They both laughed as they walked into the garage. 

Derek and Jackson had set up different stations in the garage. Isaac, Peter, and Theo were cutting up the pineapples as Derek, Jackson, Brett, and Parrish were juicing them. 

Derek looked at Stiles, "Oh thank god, Stiles, Malia, come over here and help juice these stupid things. I'm so sticky."

Stiles cocked an eyebrow up, "Are you, Babe?"

Peter groaned, "Stop, please. You two fuck enough as it is."

Stiles laughed, "Don't be jealous, Uncle Peter."

Peter let out a little growl, "What have I told you about calling me Uncle Peter, Mieczyslaw? You lost that privilege when you set me on fire."

Stiles crinkled his nose as he said, "Fine. You're no fun."

"Oh, my dear, I'm tons of fun."

Brett let out a laugh. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Brett. Brett actually blushed for a second as he said, "What? Peter is fun."

They all turned and looked at Peter. Peter shrugged and winked at Brett, "Brett was of age at the time. And yes, we did have a lot of fun, it wasn't all sex."

Malia was shocked, "Dad, you went out on actual dates with Brett?"

"Yes, Malia, we went out on actual dates. It's what you do when you're dating."

"What? You two were dating? When? You never smelled like Brett."

Brett coughed as he said, "Uhm, we still kinda date."

Jackson and Isaac simultaneously said, "What?!"

Peter cut through a pineapple roughly, "Hey! All of you, we have work to do. We can discuss this later. Or not, since my love life is none of any of your business."

Derek agreed, "Peter's right, we still have a hundred pineapples to go through. Malia, Stiles, start juicing, Jackson, Brett, relieve Isaac and Theo."

Malia walked by Peter, "Don't think I'm dropping this, Dad."

"I know, Malia."

Brett stood next to Peter and quietly said, "Sorry about that."

Peter smirked, "You have nothing to be sorry about. My nosy pack was going to find out eventually. I'm amazed it stayed a secret this long."

Brett laughed, "Two years is a long time."

Malia shouted out, "Two years! What the fuck?"

Parrish leaned into Malia and kissed her cheek, "Leave your dad alone, Malia."

Malia kissed him back and let out a little growl, "Fine...for now."

They finally finished juicing after another two hours. They were all exhausted and sticky. Stiles called over Malia, "We need to toss the potion into the jugs. I need you to hold the bottle with me while I pour it in."

"Why?"

"It attacked and touched you so I need a bit of your power to attack it. The potion will take the fear Octoasshole caused you and amplify the enzymes in the juice to hurt it a thousand times more then usual."

"Good."

The pack gathered around. Stiles and Malia held the long bottle as Stiles said, "Shaky lines on the horizon snaky thoughts invade. Watch the red line creeping upwards,  
watch the sanity line weaken the volcanic depths of Hades' ocean. It wriggles and writhes and bites within, just below the sweating skin." The potion glowed bright red and as they poured half of the bottle into the large jug of juice the juice violently swirled, turning a hot bright red as well. Malia and Stiles poured the other half of the bottle into the second jug and watched as the same commotion happened. After a minute the swirling stopped and the juice turned back into its normal yellow color. 

Theo looked at Stiles, "What was in that potion?"

Stiles smirked, "A bit of this and that with a spoonful of ground up bits from the Octoassholes egg pods so that the potion won't slide off of it."  
Stiles looked at Derek and Parrish, "You two need to load them into Roscoe. We'll attach them to the pressure sprayers tomorrow."

When that was done everyone stripped down and quickly washed themselves down with a garden hose since none of them wanted to walk into the house as sticky as they were. Parrish gathered up his and Malia's clothes. Theo walked behind them as they made their way to the house. Theo comment, "You found the perfect boyfriend, didn't you, Malia."

Malia could feel Parrish tense up, "Yes I have."

"Apparently. He's just as comfortable being naked as much as you are."

Malia and Parrish stopped walking and turned around to face Theo as Malia said, "Yes, yes he is and with his body, he should show it off. There's nothing wrong with being naked. Don't your lonely housewives enjoy looking at your body?"

Theo smirked, "Of course they do."

"And they should. For a moment I was worried for you that they just used you for sex then threw you out with maybe a Capri Sun and a lunchable but I guess you get to cuddle with them and stuff. Good for you." She smiled at him as Parrish smirked. Malia and Parrish turned around and walked inside. 

Jackson and Isaac walked pass Theo. Jackson slapped Theo on the ass as he said, "Why do you fuck around with her, Theo? She has no problem verbally fucking up her friends if they're being a dick. You know this already. You went out with her for a long time."

Isaac nodded, "She's mean sometimes. Stop fucking with her. Unless you like being told off by her then go for it but word to the wise, Cerberus really can't wait to take you to the Nemeton. He's said that many times."

Theo just looked at them for a moment then said, "Are you two still fucking?"

They laughed as Isaac said, "You know we are, Chimera, we're each other's mates. You were at our wedding."

"Oh yeah. That was a fun wedding. Anyway, want a little company tonight since we might die tomorrow?"

Jackson and Isaac looked at each other quizzically, shrugged, and then Isaac said, "Sure, why not. Follow us, Lucky Pierre."

Theo genuinely laughed as Jackson said, "He's not kidding, you're a Lucky Pierre tonight if you follow us."

Theo thought about it for a moment then said, "Alright. No knotting though."

Jackson and Isaac nodded in agreement as Isaac said, "Okay, but you're still taking our loads."

"Fine." 

Peter and Derek walked by the trio. Peter quietly said while chuckling "Whores." 

Derek yelled out, "Rest up, take real showers, fuck, eat, whatever but we need to be ready by 6am, got it. We all have three hours so use them wisely."

Malia and Parrish walked up to his room. They took a long shower together then plopped on the bed.  
"Malia."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go sleep outside in the hammock with me?"

She smiled her goofy smile at him, "Yesssss."

He laughed, "Want me to make you a chopped venison burrito?"

"Oh my god, yes. You're the best boyfriend ever." She kissed him as they both got off the bed.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside in the hammock okay."

"Okay."

Malia waited in the hammock while scanning the sky for satellites. Parrish brought her her burritos and a beer, "So, I made you venison, salsa, cheese, avocado with scrambled eggs burritos."

"Yum!"

Parrish sat in the hammock with Malia. Malia took a big bite out of her burrito and then exclaimed, "Mmmmmmmm, sooo good."

"Thanks."

"So, how noisy is the house right now."

Parrish let out a hearty laugh, "It's ridiculous."

"I could hear all of them while I waited for you."

"Yeah, inbetween the 'fuck me daddy' the 'harder' and my new favorite 'take all of it you chimera whore', I heard 'Who the fuck is cooking? You better save me some of that deer, Parrish or Malia!"

Malia laughed, "Was it Derek?"

"Yeah."

"The last time you made me venison chili beans he ate my leftovers so I bit him. He told me that the next time you made me anything with venison you better make enough for him."

"Ooops, I didn't make him a burrito."

"Well, he could of stopped fucking his mate to meet you in the kitchen so you could of made him one."

"True."

"Uh huh. And wow, take all of it you chimera whore?"

They both laughed as Parrish said, "Yep."

"I'm surprised Jackson said yes to Theo joining him and Isaac. Jackson is extremely possessive of Isaac."

"I thought it was the other way around."

"It kinda is but Jackson is a bit more possessive with Isaac. And what the fuck, my dad and Brett?"

"I'm shocked too. I would of never guessed."

"He never smelled like Brett and you know we smell like others for days."

"True. I don't know what Peter does to mask himself but it works."

"He has a lot of explaining to do."

They finished eating and were snuggling naked in the hammock under their fuzzy blanket almost asleep when they both heard from the house, "What!? I said leave me some deer! This sucks! I was craving it! Malia! Parrish! Come make me some of whatever you ate!"

Malia yelled out, "No! Leave us alone, Derek!"

"Come on! I'm starving! Parrish! Come here and make me whatever you just made!"

Malia answered back, "No! Leave Jordan alone, Derek! We'll make you some venison after we kill that piece of shit later today!"

They heard Derek growl, "Fine! Stiles! There's no food!"

Stiles yelled out, "They didn't leave us anything? Boooo to the hellhound and coyote!"

Malia and Jordan laughed. 

Peter yelled out, "Can you three shut the fuck up! It's a tad hard to blow Brett with you three screaming about food!"

Suddenly, Jackson yelled out, "All of you, shut up! You're making the chimera and Isaac nervous with all your screaming and Isaac almost knotted Theo by accident! Shut up!"

Brett yelled out, with a chuckle in his voice, "How the fuck do you almost knot someone by accident?!"

Issac answered with, "Excuse me! Not all of us were born werewolves you know! Accidents happen!"

Brett laughed while yelling, "You've been a werewolf for like ten years! I call bullshit on that being an accident, Isaac!"

Derek added, "Isaac, I call bullshit on that too!"

The house rung out with laughter. Malia and Parrish could not stop laughing. Derek yelled out, "Alright! Everyone shut up! I'm taking a quick nap with my Stiles and if anyone wakes us up there will be serious repercussions. Fuck quietly, please! No one wants a grouchy, and now starving since two of his pack members were selfish and didn't leave him any food, Alpha to deal with later."

Malia and Parrish laughed even harder. Malia playfully nipped Parrish's arm, "I love after sex Derek. He's my favorite. That Derek is so funny and happy."

Parrish agreed, "I like that Derek too. I like when he's happy period. Stiles really brings that out in him."

"He does. They're all hilarious in their own ways."

"Yeah they are. I'm so glad they accepted me."

"Me too. It would of been hard to date you if you were in Scott's pack."

"I know."

Parrish kissed Malia, "God, I love you, my sweet coyote."

She kissed him back, "You better."

Six o'clock came quickly.  
The pack met up in the kitchen. Stiles was eating an instant waffle topped with peanut butter while squinting his eyes at Malia and Parrish, "I could be eating something yummy but instead I'm eating a sad waffle."

Malia cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, "Like I told Jordan, you could of stopped fucking your mate and gone down to the kitchen while he was making me my super delicious venison burrito and he would of made you one. But you didn't, so eat your sad waffle in silence." Stiles blew a kiss at Malia. 

Derek spoke up, "Alright, we need to load those egg pods into Malia's truck. We're going to use them to draw it to where we want it. Once we have it where we want it, Stiles and Isaac will start spraying it down. That's when Theo and Parrish will attack it with fire and electricity. Then all of us attack with claws, axes, and hatchets."

Stiles exclaimed, "Do not throw the arms into the water. Throw them as far away from the waterfall as you can. If they fall into the water they can regenerate."

Theo raised his hand then put it down quickly as he said, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how hard is this thing going to be to kill it?"

Stiles shook his head, "7? The hardest part will be to get it far enough from the water. Theo and Parrish should damage it enough for it to not fight us as hard as it could. If, by some sort of weird chance that Octoasshole grabs you, do not let it take you into the water or let it into your mouth or asshole or, for one of us, the vagina, because it'll kill you."

Derek spoke up, "So, because of that, I'm paring everyone off to make sure you're 100% responsible for your direct Pack member and there is no bitching about it, got it. Parrish and Theo, Malia and Stiles, Isaac and Brett, Jackson, and Peter."

Stiles looked at Derek, "Excuse me but what about you?"

"I'm the Alpha, I'm responsible for myself and all of you."

"I'm not fine with this, Alpha."

"To bad. Remember when I said no bitching? I meant it." 

Peter interrupted, "We are all behind you, Alpha."

Derek nodded, "Thank you, Peter."

Everyone nodded except for Stiles. He just shook his head. 

Derek let out a howl. The Hale pack joined him, then Brett and Theo and finally Stiles. When they were done Derek gruffly said, "Now lets go kill this asshole that thought it could attack our Malia!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack fights the tentacle monster to the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my little saga. I hope you enjoy it.

Malia hung up Stiles's phone and looked at him, "Scott wanted to know what the fuck was going on that him and his pack were awaken by the Hale Pack howling out of nowhere."

Stiles frowned, "Well that's awesome of my BFF to call me instead of, oh, I don't know, running over here to make sure we're not all dead." 

Malia smirked, "Stiles, he knows the difference between an 'Oh fuck we're getting killed' howl and a 'Let's go kill something ' howl. He just wanted to make sure that we didn't need him and his pack yet."

"Uh huh. Anyway, what'd you tell him?"

"To be ready just in case. They're all at his house on call."

Stiles nodded as Malia rolled down her window. The cool air felt wonderful. Stiles said, "Hey, hot blooded Coyote, I'm still human and you're going to give me hypothermia."

"Too bad. You stink of Derek right now."

"I know. Sorry about that. Alpha love is a bit potent."

Malia grimaced, "Gross."

Stiles reached out to her, "Come her, let me scent you."

She laughed as she said, "Ewww, no! Stop it. Come on, you're my ex and Derek is my cousin, I don't want to smell like I've had sex with both of you."

Stiles chuckled, "Close the window. I'll put the air conditioner on for you. I'm freezing. I promise I won't scent you...today."

"You better not. I'll bite you."

"You better not."

"Or what? Our Alpha will discipline me? Pffftt, please. I'll bite him too."

"Close the window!"

Malia closed the window when she felt the cold A/C turn on. Stiles looked at her with a goofy smile, "Malia, you're too much."

"I know."

"You really need to stop biting our Alpha."

"Hey, I worked on my anger issues, my need to horde food and things, and my longing to chase and eat woodland creatures."

Stiles waited for Malia to finish her sentence. He finally said, "And?"

"And what?"

"What does that have to do with biting Derek?"

"Oh, that, yeah, no, I'm still not over fighting for dominance so he's still going to get bit. I bit every coyote, both Were and real coyotes, that tried to dominate me."

"Do you not really accept Derek as your Alpha?"

"Of course I do. Derek is my Alpha and my cousin and I love him as both but sometimes my coyote side has a hard time calming down. I've gotten better about it though."

"I'll give you that. And at least you don't bite him as hard as you use to. Do you bite Parrish?"

"Did I bite you?"

"No."

"Exactly. It's not at all sexual."

"God, I would hope not...Malia."

"Yeah."

"Are you really going to be okay?"

She stayed quiet for a bit and then said, "Yeah. I will. I've survived worse."

"You know I'm always here for you, right."

"I do. Thank you." She kissed his cheek then said, "Ugh, Damn it. In the face, Stiles. Really?"

Stiles laughed as he shrugged, "I scrubbed my face. It's not my fault you have a coyote nose."

 

Everyone stayed together by the cars. Most of the Hale Pack were stretching while Brett and Theo were sitting cross legged in front of each other holding hands, eyes closed, keeping each other calm and grounded. Peter hip checked Malia gently. Malia looked at him as he said, "Look at our Theo. So grounded. He needed a pack mate here with us. Satomi has worked wonders with him."

Malia nodded, "Yeah. He's worked really hard. And, he likes Brett as a pack mate."

"Yeah, Brett adores him too." 

Malia narrowed her eyes at him, "Dad, don't forget, we are having a conversation about you and Brett after this."

"Yes, Malia. I'll make you your favorite venison stew and we'll discuss my sex life." 

"Don't try to bribe me with venison, Dad. If I'm going to get a new stepdad, I'd like to know about it before I have to be your flower girl."

Peter let out a hearty laugh as he pulled Malia in for a hug, "You're a bit old to be a flower girl."

"Oh, if you think I'm not going to be your flower girl, you're so wrong. Should I start calling Brett stepdad now."

"Stop it. We are not even there yet."

"Is Lori going to be your surrogate? Am I going to be a big sister? Awwww, I can't wait."

They suddenly heard Brett say, "Or you can be our surrogate, Malia."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, you could be."

Malia sneered, "If I'm going to lose my coyote-ness, it's going to be for my own child, not a sibling."

Theo spoke up, "If your baby took your coyote powers, would your werewolf powers kick in?"

"I don't know. Dad?"

Peter shrugged, "You know, I don't know. I would think your wolf side would kick in. Let me look into it and I'll get back to you."

Derek spoke up, "We do need pups in the pack. How awesome would Werehound pups be."

Malia laughed, "Wow, so I'm having pups with Parrish huh."

Derek nodded, "Hell yeah. You know damn well that there's no one else as perfect as Parrish for you and you for him. You bring out the best in each other. I can't wait until you both come to me to declare that you're mates."

Malia and Parrish looked at each other. Parrish smiled at Malia then bent down and kissed her. He looked at Derek, "Maybe one day, Alpha."

Malia nodded, "Maybe one day soon, Alpha."

Derek grinned, "I'll be waiting."

The pack doused each other in juice then waited for the sun to rise. Isaac and Stiles had the power sprayers ready. The pack had put the two egg pods into a circle far away from the water. The eggs inside were dead and emitting a foul stench. Malia stood next to them. The rest of the pack hid in the trees. Malia could hear odd sounding bubbles break the surface of the pool of water connected to the waterfall. She looked over to see the top of the monster breach the surface. The tentacles started to creep out of the water slowly, as if they were searching for something. Malia yelled, "Hey! Fuck head! Look at your kids!" She stomped on one of the eggs until she felt it pop inside the case. The Monster let out a screech and flung its large body out of the water. Malia jumped up and landed on one of the eggs in the second egg case. It emitted a noticeable popping noise. The monster flung a tentacle at Malia, which she evaded. The monster made it to where the pack wanted it. 

Derek shouted, "Issac! Stiles! Now!"

The pack jumped out of the tree as Isaac and Stiles sprayed down the monster. The monster screeched again, flinging it's tentacles around trying to grab Isaac and Stiles. A tentacle grabbed the hose to the nozzle of Isaac's sprayer and dislodged it. Isaac barely missed getting grabbed by the tentacle. He yelled out, "Fuck! It broke my sprayer!"

Derek yelled out, "Parrish! Theo! Stiles, light up Theo!"

Flames engulfed Parrish as he became Cerberus. He roared and shot a stream of fire towards the monster. It screamed out in pain. Stiles touched the jumper cable to the battery and watched as electricity coursed up into Theo. Theo grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed one of the tentacles and electrocuted the monster. The tentacle wrapped around Theo's arm. He screamed in pain as he heard in his head, "Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!" 

Theo screamed out, "Fuck you!" 

Parrish pushed more hellfire into the monster, "Let him go you asshole!" 

The monster let go of Theo. Derek could hear its heartbeat slow down. He waited a minute longer then yelled, "Now!" Theo and Parrish stopped what they were doing so that the rest of the pack could attack. Isaac, Peter, Jackson, Brett, Derek, and Malia began chopping at the monsters tentacles with axes. It took all of their might to cut through the tentacles. The monster spun around in circles trying to get away. It tried to wobbled over to water but Cerberus stopped it with fire. 

Each tentacle the pack hacked off, Stiles and Theo pulled them far away from the water. Stiles was pulling one when it suddenly twisted around his body and began to crush him like a boa constrictor. Theo turned around just in time to see the tip of the tentacle try to make its way into Stiles's mouth. Theo ran over and slashed the tip, cutting it off. It wouldn't let Stiles go even though they could both hear it sizzling from the pineapple juice. Theo looked at Stiles, "Stiles, hold on!" Theo pulled Stiles and the tentacle over to the battery. He grabbed the cables and felt charged. "Stiles, this might hurt okay."  
He nodded as Theo grabbed the tentacle and shocked it. The tentacle constricted once more then dropped off. Theo caught Stiles before he fell to the ground. The shock had knocked him out. Theo opened up the Jeep, threw Stiles inside, made sure he was okay, took Stiles's keys out of his pocket and locked him inside. The beep of the car alarm caused Derek to look over. Theo yelled, "Stiles inside!" Derek nodded. 

As soon as Malia and Jackson cut through the last tentacle together, Derek commanded, "Malia! Peter! Now!" The three Hales jumped on the monster and began slashing into it. It bucked and tried to move away but it couldn't. It shrieked in pain. Malia howled full of rage as she buried her claws deeper and deeper into the monster. Her fury fueled her power as she pulled out multiple chucks of quivering gelatinous flesh. Not even Derek or Peter were slashing into the monster as deep as Malia. They could her her muttering, "You fucking piece of shit. You thought you could try to rape me, rape people in my town. Fuck you. I'm fucking you now. We killed your monsters. Go to hell you fucking piece of shit." 

Malia finally got to its heart. It was barely thumping. Malia grabbed it with both of her hands. It burned hot to her touch, much hotter then the flesh they had been slashing through. The monster lurched towards her as she pulled at it's heart. Malia heard in her head, "I kill you". Malia pulled at the heart as hard as she could. They all heard a horrific tearing sound, similar to a thunder crack, as Malia tore the heart out and held it up. To everyone's horror, the heart burst and covered Malia in purple goo. It crept into her mouth and nose, chocking her while cutting off her air. Malia fell to the ground as she tried to cough the goo out. Derek and Peter tried to scoop out the goo but it acted like glue, sticking their fingers together. Isaac grabbed his broken sprayer as Theo ran and grabbed the portable car charger. 

Derek looked at Isaac and Theo, "Theo, when Isaac pours this, shock us!"

They both nodded. Malia was thrashing around panicking. Parrish bent down, "Malia, stop, I'm here." She reached out for him. Parrish put her head in his lap. Derek nodded at Isaac as he held Peter's sticky hand and placed his other hand on Malia's mouth. Isaac poured the pineapple juice as Theo touched Peter's shoulder and electrocuted the three Hale's. They convulsed. The goo was not disintegrating. Derek yelled, "More!" Theo shocked them harder. Cerberus popped out again due to the electrocution. It made sure that Malia wasn't harmed by it's fire. Cerberus touched the goo with it's index finger, pinpointing its fire to only affect the goo. The goo jiggled and exploded out of Malia's mouth and nostrils. Cerberus immediately snatched the goo out of the air and cremated it in its hand. Malia gasped for air as the goo on Peter and Derek's hands fell off. Theo stopped electrocuting them as Cerberus let Parrish back in. 

Malia looked up at Parrish, "I almost fucking died. That asshole piece of shit."

Parrish smiled, "My love, I'd never let you die in my arms." 

Peter looked at his watch, "Fuck, my watch died. My heart hurts."

Brett sat down next to Peter, "Your hearts not broken, is it?" He leaned in and kissed Peter. The pack stared at them. Peter pulled away and smiled at Brett as he caressed his cheek, "No, it's not broken my dear."

"Good."

Peter looked at the pack, "Alpha, Pack, and Theo as Satomi's representative, Brett Talbot and I are exclusively dating."

Derek smiled widely, his genuine happiness for his uncle showed through, "I agree with this coupling, Peter Hale and Brett Talbot. You have my blessings."

Brett nodded, "Thank you, Alpha Hale."

Derek got up and hugged both of them. His formal voice gave way to his true voice as he said, "I'm so happy for both of you. It's about time Peter trusted his heart to someone else again."

Just then all of them heard the Jeeps alarm go off as Stiles shakily got out, "What did I miss? Everyone okay? Theo, I keep hearing a buzzing noise. Is that normal?" 

Theo turned off the alarm, "Yeah, that buzzing will go away in a bit." 

The pack piled the egg cases next to the carcass of the monster. Stiles sprinkled an oil around the remains. He called Malia over, "Malia, I need you here with me."

Malia walked over, "What's up?"

Stiles handed her a piece of paper, "Since it attacked you and you killed it, you need to recite this with me. You need to interlace your fingers with mine as we throw the lighter into the oil. Ready?"

Malia nodded. Stiles grinned as they laced their fingers together. He clicked the lighter, closed his eyes and together they threw it down into the ring of oil. The oil instantly started on fire, encircling the carcasses. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Malia. His bright honey whiskey Druid eyes always made Malia's heart skip a beat. They were beautiful, like molten honey containing Stiles's pure soul. Derek let out a low howl when he noticed Stiles's Druid eyes. Stiles looked over to Derek and quietly said to him, "I love you too, Mo Mac Tíre." Stiles looked at Malia, nodded, and held up their hands towards the fire, palms out, as they said, "A ravenous greed for a brood to feed. Sucking leeches feel the need and your belly ached. Corrosion seeps in your rotting seed and your belching foul breath. We are your destructive kiss of death." Stiles blew some dust into the fire. The fire turned blue and covered the carcasses. The pack heard loud pops as the body and egg cases exploded in the fire, turning into ash. 

The pack stayed until the last of the embers died. Half of the pack scattered the ashes as the other half cleaned up the mess they had made. Stiles and Malia made sure the pool of water the monster had been hiding in was clear of any other supernaturals. It was completely monster free. Stiles warded it to make sure it stayed that way. 

They looked at each other as Malia mischievously smiled at Stiles, "So, does that mean that we can't go into the water?"

"We can jump into it. Octoassholes can't." 

Malia tore off her shoes and jumped into the water. Stiles followed her. They both splashed around, laughing and trying to dunk each other. The rest of the pack joined them, even Peter. It was a fitting end to a very long day. 

 

Eight Months Later:  
Malia fixed the flower in her hair. Her makeup was impeccable as she smiled to herself. The tiny sequins that dotted the bodice of her dress dazzled in the sunlight of Peter's bedroom at the Hale compound. She caught her dad's reflection smiling at her. She turned around and smiled back at him, "Wow, Dad, you look so handsome."

"Thank you, my dear." Malia grabbed the lint roller and rolled it over Peter's suit jacket. 

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Of course I am."

"I know. Just checking. Are you really ready for this?" They both sat down on Peter's huge bed. 

Peter sighed, "Yes. I really am. I didn't think I'd ever get remarried but here we are."

Malia laughed, "Can I call Brett Daddy?"

"No you may not."

"Step dad? Oh my god, I got it, I'm going to call him Step-daddy."

"You better not, Malia."

She couldn't stop laughing, "Pops! I'll call him Pops. That's perfect."

Peter shook his head as he grinned, "You're too much sometimes, you know that, right."

"I do." 

There was a knock at the door immediately followed by Derek coming in, "Everyone is ready. Malia, you love beautiful. Peter, are you ready?"

Peter nodded, "Just...can I have a minute with you two?"

"Sure."

Derek closed the door and sat next to Peter. Peter held one of Derek's and Malia's hands, "I need to get this out before I get married, so here goes. Derek, before you became my Alpha you were my favorite nephew, granted, my only nephew, but my favorite nonetheless. I have loved you since the moment I scented you the minute you came into this world. Even when we had our hard times, I never stopped loving you and I thank you so much for not giving up on me. Your love for me made me try to be a better man, a better uncle, and a better werewolf. You are the best Christmas present my sister ever gave me. The day you were born she told me, 'Peter, baby Derek is your responsibility too. He will always be your friend, he'll always look up to you, and he'll always love you so you need to be the best uncle ever. If anything ever happens to me, you're the one that's going to raise him, not his dad.' And even though I massively screwed that up for awhile and no amount of apologies will ever reverse what I did, I hope I've made up for it. I love you, Derek." 

Derek hugged Peter tightly. He gently scented him as he said, "I love you too, Peter, and I forgave you a long time ago. You have always been my favorite uncle." They both laughed as Derek let go of Peter.

Peter looked to Malia, taking both of her hands into his, "My beautiful wild child, my love for you forced me to change. How could I continue to hurt someone so innocent? You were taken away from me, unfairly I believed at first, but when I really looked into my dark heart, I began to understand why my sister hid you from me. It took me a long time to forgive Talia for what she did. The only thing I wish she had done was make sure you were always safe from Corinne. My heart aches to know that you were alone and scared in the woods for so long. But look at you, my beautiful girl, you're so strong, brave, curious, fierce, loving, and so hilarious. You're everything I wish I could of been. You taught me how to love again and how to open my heart and accept love. Because of you, Malia, I now have Brett. When he first called me out of the blue one day to ask me to meet him for dinner, at first I was going to say no. He's much younger then me, you could of dated him. I knew nothing about him except he belonged to Satomi, and the most I ever said to him was 'Hey, you, bedroom eyes, move, you're blocking my sun'. But then I thought of you, Malia, and how you'd be so angry that I told him no, how you would of immediately said 'Fuck yeah I'll meet you for dinner', so I said yes. Thank you, my beautiful girl, for giving me the strength to be a good man again."  
Malia hugged Peter and scented him. She wiped a tear away. Peter left a kiss on her forehead. 

Derek hugged both of them. They stayed silent for a moment then he let them go, "Peter, thank you for bringing Brett into the pack. He's an excellent addition."

Peter nodded as Malia said, "Is Satomi okay with loosing a pack member?"

Peter grinned, "Yeah. She knew Brett was going to have to pledge his allegiance to our pack since I'm a Hale and a direct descendant of the pack. Brett was a bit hesitant to take the Hale name because him and Lori are the last Talbots but Lori gets to keep her last name so any child she has with a mate will be a Talbot. Plus, Brett and I took Lori to Santa Cruz for a party hosted by our Rabbit allies and I introduced her to one of the sons. They're here together. They've been dating for a couple of months now. Rabbits move fast so I don't doubt that an engagement will be announced in a month or two and he'll move here and join Satomi's pack. The one that took it really hard was Theo. It took us forever to get him over it. I had to promise him that he'd have a room in my house for whenever he needs to snuggle with Brett."

Malia grinned mischievously, "Theo better not be getting my old room. He'll roll around on my bed, and jerk off to my scent. Well, it will soon be my old room. I'm excited to live with my new Step-daddy for six months. Actually, five months since you're going to be in Europe for a month on your honeymoon."

Peter laughed, "What did I tell you about calling Brett that?"

"I'm sorry dad, but he's gonna be step-daddy."

Derek let out a hearty laugh, "Malia, jesus, please don't call Brett that. You know, when I first became the Alpha, I never dreamed that our pack would grow into such a strong one. To be honest, I thought I was going to get everyone killed, which almost happened more then once. But, now, our pack is so strong and growing stronger. I have my handsome Stiles, Jackson and Isaac are fucking awesome, Peter is marrying someone we all adore, and in six months Malia and Parrish are going to get married. Your wedding is going to be huge. I thought mine and Stiles's wedding was ridiculously large but yours is turning out to be gigantic."

Malia chuckled, "Well yeah, with Mr. Invite Every Supernatural On The Planet here. I had to cut at least a hundred and fifty people off of the guest list already. Besides our pack, I only wanted to invite my father and his wife, the McCall Pack, Satomi's Pack, and our allies in Santa Cruz. Parrish only wanted to invite his family and some of his Army buddies. It's nuts. All of the hotel rooms have been booked out already."

Peter grinned, "You are my only daughter, you are a direct Hale heiress, and it's not everyday that the actual Hellhound gets married and joins a werewolf pack. Of course I'm inviting everyone. My wedding is big but yours is going to be grand."

Malia and Derek laughed. Derek looked at his watch, "Peter, are you ready? We're late." 

"I'm ready." Peter held out his hand to Malia to help her up, "Come on, my flower girl, time to get me married off."

Malia took his hand and grabbed her basket of white rose petals, "Told you I'd be your flower girl."

Peter chuckled, "Yes you did. You're mine and Lori is Brett's."

"And I even get to give you away."

"You and Derek do."

"Time to go get me a new step-daddy."

"Stop that."

The Hales laughed as they walked out of the room and towards brand new chapters of their packs future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. If there are any tags you think I'm missing, let me know. 
> 
> Mo Mac Tíre=my wolf
> 
> Stiles's incantation are partial lyrics from "We Hunger" by Siouxsie and The Banshees.


End file.
